jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka
|Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Titel= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung=SchwertEwoks – Shadows of Endor |Fahrzeug=Hängegleiter |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=''Strahlender Baum'' }} Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka war eine weibliche Ewok-Prinzessin vom Planeten Endor, die zu Zeiten des Galaktischen Imperiums und der Neuen Republik lebte. Sie gehörte dem Dorf Strahlender Baum an und stammte von der Adelsfamilie Kintaka ab. Zu ihren Lebzeiten erlebte die bloß 0,75 Meter große Kneesaa viele Abenteuer auf ihrem Heimatplaneten Endor und begegnete dabei nicht nur Kreaturen wie den Dulok und den Phlogs, sondern auch Soldaten des Galaktischen Imperiums und der Tulgah-Hexe Morag. Kneesaas Vater war Chief Chirpa, der Anführer des Dorfes Strahlender Baum, und er ließ seine Tochter bereits in ihrer Jugend ausbilden, auf dass sie eines Tages das Dorf regiert. Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters heiratete Prinzessin Kneesaa ihre Jugendliebe Wicket Wystri Warrick und übernahm die Regierung des Stammes. Biographie Junge Jahre Kindheit thumb|left|180px|Kneesaa mit ihrer Mutter und Schwester Kneesaa wurde um das Jahre 18 VSY geboren. Als sie noch ein Baby war, begab sie sich häufig mit ihrer Mutter Ra-Lee und ihrer Schwester Asha zu einem dem Dorf nahegelegenen Fluss und sammelte dort Steine. Besonders ihre Schwester Asha hatte immer Gefallen daran gefunden, Edelsteine zu suchen und sie Kneesaa zu schenken, um ihr eine Freude zu machen. Einer dieser Tage wurde jedoch zum Verhängnis der Familie, denn als Asha in einem Baumstamm etwas leuchten sah, begab sie sich in der Hoffnung, einen leuchtenden Stein zu finden, dort hinein. Das Leuchten stelle sich jedoch als die beiden Augen eines Hanadaks heraus, der die drei Ewoks umgehend attackierte. Kneesaa wurde zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch immer im Arm ihrer Mutter gehalten und umgehend in Sicherheit gebracht. Während Ra-Lee dem Hanadak entgegentrat und Asha schützte, versteckte sich Kneesaa in einem Buch. Später konnte sie von ihrem Vater Chirpa geborgen werden, von ihrer Mutter und ihrer Schwester fehlt jedoch jede Spur. Der Stamm erklärte deshalb beide Ewok-Damen für Tod. Während ihrer Kindheit lernte Kneesaa viele Freunde im Dorf kennen. Ihr bester Freund weit und breit war ihre Jugendliebe Wicket Wystri Warrick, mit dem sie sich auf so manche Abenteuer begab. Ein weiterer guter Freund war der junge Teebo, der davon träumte, einmal ein Ewok-Schamane zu werden. Ihr beste Freundin hingegen war Latara. Latara war eine ausgezeichnete Flötenspielerin und unternahm gern Ausflüge mit Kneesaa. Während ihrer gesamten Kindheit und darüber hinaus trug Kneesaa einen blauen Edelstein an ihrer charakteristischen Ewok-Kappe, der sie an ihre Schwester Asha erinnerte – es war der Stein, den sie ihr am Tage ihres vermeintlichen Todes geschenkt hatte. Die erste Begegnung mit den Phlogs Midsummer Festival Ausbildung zur Regentin Der große Waldbrand Der Mantigrue Auseinandersetzungen mit den Phlogs Rettung des Ältesten Die Suche nach Latara Reise zum Baum des Lichts Der Fluch der Jindas Krieg im Reich der Gupins Im Krieg mit dem Galaktischen Imperium Der Kampf um den Sonnenstern An Bord des Sternzerstörers Die Rückkehr der Duloks Nach der Schlacht von Endor Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit Fähigkeiten Beschreibung und Aussehen Eigenübersetzung von „And such a pretty one at that.“ aus Ewoks – Rites of Power Beziehungen Wicket Wystri Warrick Chirpa Latara Familie Kintaka Die Familie Kintaka war eine vom Planeten Endor stammende Adelsfamilie, deren Oberhaupt während der Ära der Rebellion Chief Chirpa war. Chirpa heiratete irgendwann zu seinen Lebzeiten die Ewok Ra-Lee, die eine Schwester mit Namen Bozzie hatte. Während Bozzie mit einem bisher unbekannten Mann den Sohn Paploo zeugte, bekamen Chirpa und Ra-Lee zwei Mädchen: Asha und Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka. Ra-Lee kam früh ums Leben, als sie ihre beiden Töchter vor einem Hanadak schützen wollte. Kneesaa war damals noch sehr klein und es gelang ihr, sich zu verstecken, doch als sie von ihrem Vater gefunden wurde, fehlte jede Spur von Asha. Der Stamm erklärte sie für Tod. Viele Jahre später stießen einige Ewoks des Stamms, darunter Wicket Wystri Warrick, jedoch zufällig auf Asha, die den Angriff glücklicherweise überlebt hatte. So sah sich die Familie zum ersten Mal wieder halbwegs vereint. Kneesaa selbst heiratete im Alter ihre Jugendliebe Wicket. Hinter den Kulissen Entstehung und Entwicklung der Figur Trivia Quellen *''Droids'' – Lost in Time *''How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend'' *''The Baby Ewoks' Picnic Surprise'' *''Three Cheers for Kneesaa!: An Ewok Adventure'' *''The Ewoks' Hang-Gliding Adventure'' *''Fuzzy as an Ewok'' *''Wicket Finds a Way'' *''The Shadow Stone'' *''Ewoks'' *''Ewoks'' – The Rainbow Bridge *''Ewoks'' – Rites of Power *''Ewoks'' – Flight to Danger *''Ewoks'' – Valley of Evil *''Ewoks'' – The Terrible Machine *''Ewoks'' – The Ice Demon *''Ewoks'' – The Perilous Laughing Spell *''Ewoks'' – Eye of the Kreegon *''Ewoks'' – The Underwater Kingdom *''Ewoks'' – The Demons of Endor *''Ewoks'' – The Incredible Shrinking Princess *''Ewoks'' – The Thorn Monster *''Ewoks'' – The Black Cavern *''Ewoks'' – King for a Day *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks die Thula-Hexe überlisten *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks ihren Wald retten *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks mit dem Riesen Frieden schließen *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks ihrem Ältesten das Leben retten *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks Latara suchen gehen *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks den Baum des Lichts bewahren *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks den Jindas helfen *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks das Reich der Gupins retten *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks das Böse besiegen *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks ihren Kampfwagen opfern *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks gegen die Würgpflanzen kämpfen *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks ihre Ernte vor den Thuloks sichern *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks eine zweite Prinzessin bekommen *''Ewoks'' – Wie aus Latara fast ein Stein wurde *''Ewoks'' – Warum die Blätterkönigin böse wurde *''Ewoks'' – Home Is Where the Shrieks Are *''Ewoks'' – Wie Latara beinahe Königin wurde *''Ewoks'' – Die Sache mit der Zauberkappe *''Ewoks'' – The Totem Master *''Ewoks'' – A Gift for Shodu *''Ewoks'' – Der unheimliche Fremde *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Zwerge Wicket fingen *''Ewoks'' – Wie ein Schwindler die Ewoks betrog *''Ewoks'' – Der kranke Kaufmann *''Ewoks'' – A Warrior and a Lurdo *''Ewoks'' – Zwei ungleiche Brüder *''Ewoks'' – Die Seeschlacht *''Ewoks'' – Der falsche Baga *''Ewoks'' – Horville's Hut of Horrors *''Ewoks'' – Auf Schatzsuche mit der Zauberflöte *''Ewoks'' – Von bösen Zauberern und Glückskobolden *''Ewoks'' – Bringing Up Norky *''Ewoks'' – Battle for the Sunstar *''Ewoks'' – Party Ewok *''Ewoks'' – Malani the Warrior *''Ewoks – Shadows of Endor'' }} Einzelnachweise }} en:Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka nl:Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Ewoks Kategorie:Adelige